The present invention generally relates to a method and an assembly for determining the existence and the size of a gap and more particularly, to a method and an assembly for accurately determining the existence and the size of a vehicular air gap, such as and without limitation an air gap which may exist between a portion of the vehicular frame and a door.
It is desirable to substantially eliminate or reduce a gap that may exist between a pair of abutting members within a vehicle and within other types of assemblies in order to substantially eliminate noise and leakage. It is also desirable to consistently produce a gap of a certain size within an assembly, thereby reducing the variability of the size of produced gaps occurring within a number of created assemblies. It is also desirable to efficiently ascertain the existence of a gap in order to properly evaluate various diverse types of designs or isolate and identify portions of a design or configuration which may be modified. Further, it is desirable to accurately and reliably determine the size of an identified gap in order to accurately assess and modify a design or configuration and/or to effectively and correctly seal or eliminate a gap.
Currently utilized sensors typically include wires that physically and communicatively connect the sensor to a receiver or to a display assembly. These wires tend to dislodge the sensor from its operatively mounted position as the members or portions of the assembly become abuttingly engaged, thereby causing the sensor to provide errant measurement data. Currently utilized sensors are also relatively complex, costly, and include a large number of operatively interconnected components which increase the likelihood of failure and malfunction and which increase overall service costs. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in a new and novel manner.